terrordromefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostface
Ghostface is the primary antagonist of the Scream films, and a playable character in Terrordrome. Biography While multiple versions of Ghostface exist even within the series, the most famous of his identities is Billy Loomis, a psychopathic teenager whose mother abandoned him due to an affair that his father was having at the time. Outraged at the woman who had tempted his father, Billy donned the persona of a costume of Father Death and devoted his life to murdering her daughter in vengeance. Ghostface's drive to kill his target motivated him to become the most deadly serial killer of all time, and he apparently trained himself until he was extremely skilled and athletic. He possesses higher-than-average strength and durability, and is almost supernaturally stealthy, able to appear almost anywhere and vanish without leaving a hint of evidence. Gameplay Ghostface is a quick fighter who needs to close gaps quickly. His moves don't pack much of a punch, but they are very quick and if timed right, he can pull of some very nasty combos. His helper move involves him calling in another Ghostface to assist him by stunning his enemy so he can get a free shot on them. Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - + K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Disappear - ↓, ←, K *Samurai - ↓, ↘, WW *Knife Rush - ↓, ↘, SW *Knife Uppercut - ↓, →, SW Helper *Call for Assistance - ←, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Stab - WW (Press WW up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Throw - K Combo *Combo String - WW, K, SW Taunt *Ghostface moves, jumps, and dashes faster. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Super Samurai - →, ↓, →, WW ::Ghostface spins around three times, slicing the opponent with his knife, then performs a Knife Uppercut. *Unleashed 2: Spotlight Accident - →, ↓, →, SW ::Ghostface gets out his phone (supposedly to signal someone on the other line) and a spotlight crashes onto the opponent. Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening Four deranged students found an ancient amulet and summoned a djinn. Their first wish was to become the most notorious killers on Earth. Accepted, the djinn granted their wish and made them more vicious. Dressed like the Stab Killer, they went on a killing spree targeting famous slashers. Ending The Stab Killers enjoyed their victory... and their trophies. Wishmaster suddenly appeared to them again. "Very good, very good, but hey there's more!" He made unknown creatures appear out of nowhere. "You're the best killers on Earth. Now let's see..." "What you can do against them. They're not really Earthborn, are they?" Their only chance was to make a second wish, go back to before... they made their first wish. But they forgot to mention the place. Back to Camp Crystal Lake, but without any special powers. One wish left and their only chance to survive. Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Classic Jason Voorhees *Michael Myers *Candyman *Chucky *Undead Jason Voorhees *Pumpkinhead *Herbert West *Matt Cordell *Leatherface *Tall Man *Freddy Krueger *Zombies *Ash *Pinhead Connections to Other Characters *Michael Myers - The Scream series was heavily inspired by Halloween, and as such, Ghostface and Michael share multiple similarities, such as their main weapon being a knife and their masks originally being trick-or-treat masks both in-universe and behind-the-scenes. Also, the original Halloween is shown playing in the original Scream, with characters openly talking about it and it being mentioned in the opening scene. *Jason Voorhees - One of Ghostface's questions in the opening scene of the original Scream directly referenced the original Friday the 13th (Drew Barrymore's character incorrectly said that Jason was the killer, while Ghostface informs her that Pamela Voorhees was the original killer and Jason didn't kill anyone "until the sequel".) *Freddy Krueger - The director of all four Scream films, Wes Craven, is also the creator/writer/director of the original Nightmare on Elm Street and the sequel Wes Craven's New Nightmare. As such, Freddy and NoES are directly mentioned in the original Scream's opening scene. *Ash - Evil Dead is directly mentioned in the party scene from the original Scream. *Leatherface - In the original Scream, Randy mockingly refers to Billy as Leatherface when he arrives at the party. *Candyman - In the original Scream, Randy jokes about "Candyman's daughter" when discussing female serial killers with Dewey. *Pinhead - Hellraiser is directly mentioned in the party scene from the original Scream. *Pumpkinhead - Ghostface and Pumpkinhead are the only "legacy characters" playable, as Ghostface is the persona taken by multiple killers while each Pumpkinhead is formed from the body of the preceeding Pumpkinhead's summoner. Trivia *Ghostface was introduced in version 2.5. *Ghostface doesn't kneel on his knees when time runs out just like the rest of characters, in fact he disappears just like he does when he uses "Disappear" special move. *Ghostface's story mode is one of the few to have characters from unrepresented franchises (e.i. franchises that don't have a playable character) in the form of the Djinn from Wishmaster, Sil from Species, and the Yautja from Predator *Ghostface is the newest character to be playable in terms of creation, as Scream was first released in 1996 and all the other characters debuted in the 70's and 80's. *Ghostface's special move "Knife Uppercut" is a reference to Ryu's (from the Street Fighter series) signature move "Shoryuken". **His "Grab and Throw" is also another reference to Ryu *Ghostface has a Horror Costume within the naughty bear series. Quotes "What's your favorite scary movie?" (Introduction) "Don't hang up on me!" (Introduction) "It's a death wish!" (Taunt) "Wrong answer." (Dodging) "Don't worry." (Grabbing) "I wanna play a game!" (Grabbing) "Right here." (Disappear) "You'll die!" (Samurai) "It's a horror film!" (Knife Rush) "Die!" (Knife Uppercut) "Hello?" (Helper: Call) "You look like you've seen a ghost." (When opponent is grabbed by his Helper) "I'll cut through your neck until I feel bone!" (Super Samurai) "I'll gut you like a fish!" (Super Samurai) That's the original part." (Spotlight Accident) "I stab you in the face." (Combo string) "Can you handle that?" (Combo String) "I told you not to hang up on me." (Win quote) "Scary night, isn't it?" (Win quote) "My pleasure!" (Performing Slasher) "I like that movie." (Finishing Slasher.) "No way." (Dizzy) "I'm shaking in my boots." (When grabbed by Helpers) "This isn't a comedy." (When grabbed by Helpers) "I'm getting scared!" (In Herbert West's Slasher) "Bonus round." (In Herbert West's Slasher) "Come on!" (When grabbed by Tallman's Telekinetic Grab) "We'll have some fun with you, before you die!" (Unknown) "I hear you like horror movies." (Unknown) Gallery Ghostface.png|Ghostface at the select screen Ghostface Stance.png|Ghostface as he appears in the game Ghostface Portrait.jpg|Ghostface's Game Art Ghostface Intro 1.png Ghostface Intro 2.png Ghostface Outro 1.png Ghostface Outro 2.png Ghostface Outro 3.png Ghostface Outro 4.png Ghostface Outro 5.png Videos Ghostface - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Ghostface Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 1 Ghostface Category:Characters Category:Ghostface Category:Scream Category:Human